Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly, to various embodiments for managing photographic capture.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the rapid growth of technology, digital cameras, such as those typically found in modern mobile (or smart) phones, are now considered nearly a necessity by some people, as photos are widely used as visualization aids in understanding data and to provoke human emotions. These cameras are now capable of generated quality, high resolution such that many people want to capture nearly every moment of their life, and photography has arguably been changed from a highly skilled profession to an easily-practiced hobby.
At the same time, social media platforms have had a significant impact on modern culture, business, and on the world in general, as “convergence” is now seemingly everywhere. As such, many photographs taken using modern digital cameras are intended to be viewed by as many of the user's contacts/connections as possible. As such, it is often desirable for the individual to be relatively easy to see and/or recognizable in the photograph.